


Promise

by SwordoftheJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Expanded Universe, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Feels, Gen, Memory, Post-Legacy of the Force, a bit of angst, solo family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordoftheJedi/pseuds/SwordoftheJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jaina mourns her brothers she recalls a promise the three of them made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Another super short ficlet-like work. This one also came about from the same meme as "I'll Always Protect You". I should also mention that since I role play Jaina, I have a headcanon that Jacen, Anakin, and her have matching lockets with their nicknames engraved on them. Inside there's a holo of the three of them during happier times. Jaina wears hers all the time and looks at the holo quite often, mostly when she's gravely missing her brothers.

As Jaina sat, fiddling with her locket, a memory came to her mind.

_It was before Jacen and she went to the academy. Everyone had been in bed, sleeping, besides Nik, and Jaina felt her bed dip. Having just fallen asleep, she wasn’t in deep sleep and the slight movement woke her up. “Nik?” she asked groggily. “Wha’s wrong?” she questioned, rubbing her eyes._

_“You and Jacen are leaving. I’m not gonna see you hardly ever anymore,” Nik answered, frowning  
_

_Seemingly, Jacen felt their younger brother’s distress, because he was awake and crossing the room to sit on Jaina’s bed too._

_“You’ll still see us Nik,” Jaina said. “Not as much but still,”  
_

_“But what about when I’m not seeing you? I’ll miss you,” he countered.  
_

_Jacen, having sat on the other side of Nik mussed his hair. “Hey. We’ll always be with you. Even if you can’t see us, we’ll still be with you. Right here,” he said, placing a hand on his brother’s chest. “No matter what,”_

_“You promise?”  
_

_“Promise,” the twins answered simultaneously.  
_

_All three of the siblings fell asleep there that night. Uncle Luke brought them their lockets the next day._

Focusing back on the present, Jaina realized that she was crying. It certainly didn’t feel like they were here now…


End file.
